


Complete

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Three idiots finally get together.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Complete

Matsukawa’s heart aches as he stares at Hanamaki and you laughing together at lunch, his own lunchbox on his lap, forgotten. His grip on his chopsticks tightens as Hanamaki wipes a stray piece of rice from your face, but with a sigh he picks up a piece of chicken from his lunch and focuses on eating. There’s nothing to be upset about. He knows that. He knows Hanamaki and you are just good friends, just like you and he are good friends. But when you turn your head away from the two boys as you sneeze, he looks at the way Hanamaki stares at you. He knows that’s not a look of platonic friendship. He knows it’s the same love sick face he gives you when you’re not looking at him.

Hanamaki and him have been attached to the hips for years. There was no one else that knew him better or that he cared for more...until you showed up. He still doesn’t quite understand how it happened, but you had somehow wormed your way between the two boys and now he can’t remember what it’s like to not be a trio. Text messages that used to just be between Hanamaki and him are now group chats that include you. Every time they score a point in a volleyball game, Hanamaki and he excitedly search for you in the crowd. His couch is a little more crowded as the three of you cram onto the furniture made for two. And it just feels right. 

He doesn’t know when friendship turned into more, but suddenly he started flushing whenever you borrowed one of his t-shirts when you came over, it became hard to breathe when you comfortably sprawled out on his bed with Hanamaki and him when the three of you hung out, and he thinks he’s at risk of a nosebleed every time you bend down to adjust your shoes and your school skirt rises up. But he knows Hanamaki like the back of his hand and he knows the other boy is just as affected. He’s also seen the knowing looks Hanamaki gives him when his eyes linger a little too long on you. They’re both head over heels enamored with you, but when you fall asleep with your head on Hanamaki’s shoulder and your legs in Matsukawa’s lap, the two exchange a look and come to a silent agreement. Not wanting to ruin the bond you all have, they keep their feelings locked away and they take comfort in the fact that at least the three of you are together, even if it is just as friends.

It’s game time and the Aoba Johsai team warms up. Matsukawa and Hanamaki immediately look up as a familiar voice calls out their names, cheering them on. Instinctively they grin as they search for you, but they freeze at the sight of another male student sitting next to you. He’s far too close to you, his arm brushing against yours and the two athletes grit their teeth as they reluctantly turn their attention back to the court. Whenever they score a point, they look to you as usual and in your defense, you do give them your brightest smile and the cutest thumbs up when you make eye contact with your two best friends. But it’s not enough to make up for the few times they turn to you, only to see you deep in conversation with the boy next to you. Does he really need to lean in that closely? Why do you look so happy talking to him? Frustration and insecurity wrack through the duo and it’s only a harsh smack on the head from Iwaizumi during a timeout that whips them back into shape.

Exhausted after the grueling match, the team freshens up in the locker room. Usually Hanamaki would be the main driver leading light hearted post-game conversations with Matsukawa jumping in with his sly jokes and taunts, but today the two sluggishly maneuver around their teammates. They wait for the rest of the team to file out and mutely nod as Iwaizumi and Oikawa tell them to get over whatever slump they’re in, before turning to face each other. 

Hanamaki breaks the silence first. “Mattsun, I know we’ve both been holding back for each other’s sake, but what if someone else takes her right from underneath our noses while we sit back and do nothing? If she does end up with someone, I’d rather it be one of us than some rando who doesn’t even take the time to know her like we do, who doesn’t even remotely care for her the same way we do.” 

Matsukawa snorts. “Don’t be stupid, Makki. How would we even choose which of us asks her out? Would you really be happy if I dated her and you were left as a third-wheel? I know I wouldn’t be. That would never be enough for me.” 

They fall silent once more. “What if we didn’t choose?” Hanamaki speaks so quietly that Matsukawa barely registers what he’s saying, but when it clicks, dark eyes lock onto the chestnut-haired boy next to him. Encouraged by the lack of an immediate rejection, Hanamaki slides closer and closer to the curly haired athlete next to him until there’s no space in between them and Matsukawa can feel Hanamaki’s breath on his face. He closes his eyes as lips tentatively meet his and there’s a brief pause before he sinks into the touch and wraps his long arms around Hanamaki’s waist. Hanamaki moans as Matsukawa’s tongue sneaks its way into his mouth and thoroughly explores the wet cavern, teasingly dragging against Hanamaki’s tongue in the process. This feels so right, so comfortable, but...there’s something missing and Hanamaki pulls back, slightly panting. “I want you and her, Mattsun. Both of you or nothing at all. We’re incomplete without all three of us.” Matsukawa gently places a hand on Hanamaki’s cheek, soothingly brushing his cheekbone as he nods in agreement before swooping down to capture his lips once again. 

That following weekend finds the three of you in your usual positions, haphazardly laid out on Mattsun’s small couch watching some mindless comedy movie. But there’s something different in the air. You can’t quite place what’s wrong, but your boys are quieter, more on edge. You consider outright questioning them about it, but you internally shrug. They’d tell you when they’re ready to tell you. With that thought, you turn your attention back to the screen as you lay your head in Hanamaki’s lap and cross your legs in Matsukawa’s lap. You're jolted to attention as Hanamaki suddenly moves his hand that had been playing with your hair and turns off the TV. Confused, you sit up and let him rearrange you until you’re completely sitting in his lap. His cheeks are flushed red and worriedly you place your hand on his forehead, checking his temperature, but you tilt your head, puzzled, when he laughs and removes your head, gently bringing it to his mouth before affectionately kissing the sensitive inner side of your palm. 

“Mattsun and I have been talking recently and friendship isn’t enough for us anymore. We’re tired of pretending we’re not in love with you. Will you be our girlfriend?” 

In love with you? Girlfriend? Your mind spins as it tries to wrap itself around the weight of those words. Sure, you can’t deny the two boys are incredibly attractive and you’ve had your fair share of indecent thoughts of both of them. But they wanted to date you? The two boys who are always in the back of your mind, who are always there by your side. They both want to date you? Self-doubt soars within you and you don’t notice Matsukawa nearing the both of you on the couch until large hands gently turn your head in his direction and his lips tenderly meet yours. Your body stiffens in surprise before melting into the touch. Matsukawa’s kiss is just like him. Quiet, but intense. There’s nothing flashy about it and yet the solidity of it and soft dominance behind it is enough to take your breath away. Matsukawa is the first to pull back and you blush as the hint of a smile twitches at his lips as he stares down at you. “So is that a yes?” 

You rapidly nod as your heart flutters and a huge grin overtakes your face, but you yelp when excited arms fling themselves around you and you’re dragged until your cheek is squished against Hanamaki’s face. Giggling, you playfully push against Hanamaki’s chest as you try to get some room to breathe, but as soon as his hold loosens he’s quick to hungrily catch your lips and you close your eyes as you take in a kiss entirely different from Matsukawa’s kiss. You feel warm as Hanamaki sweetly kisses you. It’s the same comforting warmth you feel after eating the most satisfying bowl of ramen with a loved one on a frigid winter night. You can almost feel yourself dissolving into a puddle of happiness and content as Hanamaki continues until a loud exaggerated cough interrupts you. You stifle a laugh as you look over at a disgruntled Matsukawa, but Hanamaki and you are both quick to pull the taller boy in. As the three of you rearrange limbs and situate yourself into a messy cuddle pile on the couch, you all feel complete for the first time in your lives. 


End file.
